The Nightlight's Flash
by Ookamithewolf
Summary: Of all the people who hated Naruto, there was always one person that cared for him. Her name is Kaitsu, Yokaze. As time goes on, all the good deeds that they mentioned about Naruto was actually Yokaze's doing. But why does she become a missing nin?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Nightlight's flash**_

"Hokage-sama! Naruto is painting the monuments! This time with paint!" a chunnin was panicking. Once again, Uzumaki Naruto was causing trouble in Konohagakure.

Xxxxx

Umino Iruka was the first to notice this. He was Naruto's academy teacher. Why, the rest of the students had free time while their teacher went to retrieve the young troublemaker.

"That Naruto is never going to be better than Sasuke-kun" a pink haired girl whispered to a blonde haired girl. Their names are Haruno Sakura and Yamaka Ino. These girls are Sasuke-kun's number 1-fan girls. Unfortunately, their Sasuke-kun is the last of the Uchiha clan. Full name? Uchiha Sasuke. His older brother, Uchiha Itachi, massacred the Uchiha clan. For some reason, Itachi let him live.

There was another boy snoozing off on top of his desk. He had a pineapple shaped ponytail on his head. The lazy boy name is Nara Shikamaru. His favorite word is troublesome.

Beside Shikamaru was a fairly large boy eating a bag of chips. His name is Akimichi Choji.

Hyuuga Hinata. Next heiress of the powerful Hyuuga clan that wields the Byakugan. She has short hair. Her eyes are pupil less lavender. This is due to the ability Byakugan. To sum it all up, she is a very quiet girl.

Next, a brown haired boy with spiky hair. He has two downwards facing triangles under his eyes. People usually saw him with his dog, Akamaru. His name is Inuzuka Kiba.

Aburame Shino. Quiet guy with sunglasses. No one really knows what he actually looked like. For some strange reason, he talks to his bugs, rather than people.

Uzumaki Naruto. As mentioned earlier, he was Konoha's number 1 troublemaker. Also, the dead last in the class.

And then there was Kaitsu Yokaze. Her name means night wind, since she comes and goes unnoticeably. She usually wore a short-sleeved dark blue t-shirt that hangs around her body loosely. Loose blue shorts that match her t-shirt but was a few shades darker. Yokaze had bandages wrapped around her wrist until her elbow, and ankle until her knees. The unique part of her is that she had similar blues eyes as Naruto, but the difference was the darker shade in her eyes. She had straight long silver hair with natural blue tinted highlights underneath. Yokaze's silver hair is always tied into a low ponytail just below her neck. Anyone could see that she is not the type to care about her looks. Unlike the other girls in the class, she never wore make-up and was naturally pretty. Then again, most boys in the class always drooled or asked her out on a date whenever they saw her. That made the other girls seriously jealous.

She was unknown to anyone even though; Iruka-sensei showed her and Naruto the most affection. Yokaze is the top female in the academy and her marks rivaled Sasuke. She could even be better as some says. Anyways, all the people know that she is alone. No one knows why. Were her parents killed? Well, she is one mysterious person. It was said that this girl was retrieved on a mission. But then again, if one paid attention to her during after school hours, she would be often seen with Naruto.

Xxxxx

Finally, Iruka returned with Naruto…tied up, "Alright class! Since Naruto is back, we will review Henge. This time, henge into me!"

Everyone groaned. Some glares were directed at the poor blonde. Yokaze sweatdropped.

Xxxxx

After all, all the students did a perfect copy of Iruka-sensei. When it was Naruto's turn, Yokaze whispered something in his ear before sending him off.

"Henge!" there was a large cloud of smoke. It soon cleared up to reveal a beautiful naked. All the boys fainted due to a great loss of blood. Iruka-sensei fell drastically back from the huge nosebleed he got. All the girls started yelling at Naruto in which he had only gave a sheepish grin. No one noticed but Yokaze had a small smile on her face but quickly waved it away.

10 minutes later, Iruka-sensei woke up from his little time out and lectured Naruto about maturity.

**Time skip~ End of Class**

"Tomorrow is the genin exams. Be prepared at whatever we've got to throw at you! Dismissed!" Class was over and everyone got out of their seats then to the door. They were all chattering about the exam. Yokaze was asked to go out many times but refused all of the offers. She quickly accompanied Naruto and the two walked off.

Xxxxx

On a normal day, Yokaze would be helping Naruto on his skills. But today, she made an excuse to go help the Hokage with something.

"Aww…really nee-chan?" Naruto considered her as an older sister after the time where a few men almost killed him.

_**~Flashback~ **_

_"Die demon-brat!" three drunken men were kicking the young and vulnerable Naruto in an alley. He was crying in pain but did nothing to defend himself._

_**Xxxxx**_

_People would think that a certain silver-haired girl was weird, out on the streets at this hour. It was 12:45 am!_

_She suddenly heard crying and rushed towards that sound, 'Sandaime-sama is going to kill me!' There in a dark alley, stood three men kicking a blonde boy on the ground. The silver haired girl crept behind the attackers and knocked them out with a single hit. She quickly lifted the unconscious boy off the ground and took him back to his apartment._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Naruto, please I'm sorry." For a weird reason, her voice was an octave lower than regular girls. Yokaze nodded once again and took off. How she hated lying! She had to see her sempai for further instructions. Naruto was going to pass for sure. She was already suspicious of a certain chunnin that was going to betray Konoha. There, he would trick Naruto into getting the forbidden scroll of sealing and learn the Kage Bunshin for sure. But what will happen tonight if she just left Naruto alone?

**Hehe! First chapter of this new story. What do you think? I know, I know it's a short chapter since school starts tomorrow, I have to prepare. And I have yet to reveal my true identity…in the next chapter! Oh, one more thing, what do you think about the new character, Kaitsu Yokaze? Yeah, I created her just for fun and she does resemble me at sometimes. Okay, review please! And until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Nightlight's Flash: Chapter 2**_

Today was the genin exams. Everyone woke up early in the morning to get prepared. Naruto however was the most excited. Today was going to be the day he shows everyone that he is not worthless, nor dead last. He then hurried to the academy.

"Today is exams! I will not fail!"

**Timeskip-last test**

"Okay!" Iruka announced, "The final test is to make two bunshins. Mizuki-sensei and I will call you in the other room to perform the jutsu. Once you completed it, you pass."

Naruto suddenly paled, _'that is my weakest area. Oh no.'_

_'I hope Naruto makes it...wait! That's the only thing I didn't help him with one that one...crap!'  
><em>  
><em><strong>Xxxxx<strong>_

Yokaze was finally called. She made her way into the other room and followed all the instructions. She created two perfect bunshins (Actually, she created two Kage Bunshins since her chakra levels were as high as Naruto's).

"Good, you pass Yokaze, would you call Naruto in?" Iruka graduated her.

She paled, and then nodded to her teachers, _'Naruto, you're going to be dead. I wish I taught you the Kage Bunshin earlier...'  
><em>  
><strong>Xxxxx<strong>

**Naruto POV:**

He created a dead clone.

"You FAIL!" Iruka looked pretty pissed but inside, he felt bad for Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei let Naruto pass. He did at least 1 clone" Mizuki tried to convince Iruka.

Naruto brightened a bit.

"No, Mizuki-sensei, Naruto only had one clone. The expectations are two to pass. Also, the one he created was worthless."

Naruto stalked outside, upset that he failed.  
><em><strong><br>Xxxxx**_

**Outside the Academy:**

Children's parents were congratulating their children of how proud they were. Out of all that commotion, one blonde boy was sitting on a swing. He was the only one who didn't pass.

A silver-haired girl walked towards him, "Naruto, I'm so sorry that you didn't pass. It's my fault, I forgot to help you on the Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Nah! It's...okay Yokaze nee-chan." Naruto forced a smile.

"Naruto, I'll come to your house later. I promised Hokage-sama that after the exams, I would go help him sort some stuff. See you later." she left.

_**Xxxxx**_

Mizuki walked up to Naruto, "Naruto," he whispered, "Go take the sealing scroll to me in to woods, then you'll pass after you learn one of the jutsus in there."

"Okay!"

_**Xxxxx**_

_****_  
>Then was a loud banging on Iruka's door, "Iruka-sensei! Naruto has taken the sealing scroll from the Hokage's office!"<p>

"What?" he cried

_**Xxxxx**_

Yokaze was taking some boxes to the Hokage's office when she found the Hokage lying on the ground with a huge nosebleed, _'Naruto!'_the only person who knee that jutsu was him.

She could sense Naruto's chakra leaving the scroll room then outside. 'Damn!' she followed the trail until she found Naruto in a deep forest. Yokaze gasped. Naruto had the sealing scroll with him!

"Hey, Naruto, what are you doing here?" she jumped to the blonde's side.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about this scroll and he also told me about this place. Then if I showed Iruka-sensei one of these techniques, he'll have to let me pass!" Yokaze had a suspicious look on her face.

She sensed something coming out of the woods, "Naruto, move!" Naruto had no idea of what was going on. Yokaze had pushed him out of the way just when several kunai were about to hit him. Instead, she got hit in the process and was now bleeding.

"Mizuki!"

"Heh, heh. Yokaze, I never would of thought you had the potential to find me. I'm impressed. But after I kill him, I'll deal with you." Mizuki turned to the other student. Then he heard a growl, "No one will hurt him!" Even for a young teen, she sure looked scary. Mizuki froze in his steps, not knowing what to do. Though, he forced himself to think of an idea, "Yokaze, do you know why everyone hates Naruto?" Yokaze did not know what he meant, "I don't care! Naruto run!"

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't hear her, "Why?" he asked Mizuki. "There was this one rule that only you would not know." both children looked shocked, "You are the Nine Tails Demon Fox!" this time, the blonde boy couldn't think straight. He was the Nine Tails Fox? "Naruto, don't listen to him! I don't know what is going on but just run!" Without hesitation, he left clinging tightly to the scroll.

Mizuki was about to chase after him, but suddenly, a kana threatened him to stop, "Mizuki, he is not the Nine Tails Demon Fox. I believe that it's impossible for him to be. He would never go on a rampage to kill! He is Uzumaki Naruto! My best friend! He is kind and friendly! He is not that stupid fox!" She stabbed in with his own kunai.

Mizuki just smirked. He kicked the silver-haired girl away. To his surprise, she disappeared. "Behind you" she said. Without anytime to react, he was slammed into a tree. The conclusion? It was a log that slammed into the tree. _'Damn it! Kawimii no jutsu!'_ Yokaze felt a sharp item stab her back. Another kunai! _'Before I get killed by him, I'll die from all this blood loss! No! He's going after Naruto! Gotta find him qui-oww, dammit...'_she thought

_**Xxxxx**_

Mizuki spotted Naruto hiding behind a tree, crying at the words that Yokaze had just said, "Aha! Here's my chance to get rid of him, once and for all!" he untied a giant shuriken from his back and aimed it to kill Naruto. He launched the giant weapon at the boy. A blur came from the darkness.

"What?" he screamed out loud.

Yokaze was infront of Naruto, shielding him from the deadly weapon. Incase no one noticed, there was a huge shuriken stuck in her back, "Naruto...(cough) run..." she was coughing out blood at every word. Naruto cried again, "Why? You're going to kill yourself!"

She forced a smile, "Because...you're the only person I care for the most, Naruto, I will not let you die. You are the most important thing to me. Now run...don't worry about me..." those last words, Naruto forced himself to flee but soon stopped.

_**Xxxxx**_

Iruka had just arrived to see one of his students fall by his best friend. He was shocked to see that Yokaze had risked everything to save Naruto.

_**Xxxxx**_

Mizuki threw his second and final shuriken. This time, Iruka blocked it. Again, Naruto started to cry and ask why. The answer was the same as the last. Iruka too coughed out blood and ordered him to run. Fortunately, Yokaze came back. Using her last bit of strength, she screamed, "Naruto! Kaju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto crawled out from under his teacher. He put his hands into a cross seal, "Kaju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" three hundred perfect clones of him appeared. Both Iruka's and Mizuki's mouths were wide open.

Unfortunately, Mizuki was the one that was beaten up by the clones.

"Yippe! Iruka-sensei, did you see that? I defeated him! A chunnin!"

"Naruto, come here and close your eyes." Iruka gestured

The blonde looked confused but obeyed and closed his eyes. He felt his goggles being removed and something replaced it.

"You can open your eyes now."

Naruto opened his eyes to see that Iruka's hitate was gone. He reached for his own forehead. His goggles were replaced by the hitate.

"You pass!"

"Yay! Thank-you Iruka-sensei!" he hugged his sensei.

Yokaze smiled at the two. This was a real smile. And the first one in a long time. Iruka turned to her, surprised to see that expression on her. He had never truly seen her smile. The man also replied with a heartwarming smile.

**Oi! I'm finally back from...oh wait...it's only been a week and a few days...never mind. So, how do you think about this chapter? Just a parody of the real one so many things are different. **

**Anyways, I was supoused to reveal myself but that is going to be delayed for a while I guess. Review and tell me how it was! Thanks!**

**Reminder: I will be needing some new ideas for my other stories; Flaming Fox Adopted and Past and Future Collides. PM me if you have any ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nightlight's Flash: Chapter 3**_

"Morning Yokaze-chan!" Naruto entered the classroom with a gleeful smile.

He received the usual nod from the now bandaged silver-haired girl.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" this time, he received a hard bang on the head, "What was that for Sakura-chan?"

"That's for being annoying! Naruto-Baka!" she was about to give Naruto another bump on the head when a hand stopped her, "Yokaze-San, what are you doing and woah...what happened to you?"

No answer. Instead, she got a cold glare and she flinched, _'Creepy, she's just like Sasuke-kun when she glares...'_

"Oi! Forehead-girl, move!" Ino pushed the pink-headed girl aside. Yokaze sighed, _'Not these two again...'_

"No way Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun is mine!" let's say that that sentence wasn't the smartest thing to say. All the girls in the class (except for Yokaze of course) started a massive argument of Their Sasuke-kun. They all suddenly stopped when a blonde boy squatted in front of the raven-haired boy.

"Naruto! Get out of Sasuke's personal space!" all the females screeched at once. Naruto sweatdropped. Yokaze facepalmed.

The boy sitting behind Naruto accidentally elbowed him in the back. The blonde fell forward. All the girls screamed (again).

Sasuke was kissing Naruto! Wait...or is it the other way around? Never mind. The two quickly separated and had their tongues out, coughing, "Eww...gross!" shrieked the blonde; "I'm going to get you for this Naruto!" shrieked the raven.

A man in a chunnin jacket entered the room; "Could everyone please get into a seat!" that man was Iruka. He sweatdropped at the scene in front of him. Then, everyone got in a seat, "Okay! Now I will announce the teams. Team 1..."

**_After some teams later..._**

"Team 7! Kaitsu Yokaze, Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto cheered, "and Uchiha Sasuke." Yokaze slammed her head on the desk and Naruto paled, "Iruka-sensei! Why do I have to be with him?" "Because, Naruto, you were dead last, Sasuke and Yokaze are tied for first. In order to make the teams even, the dead last is always with the top graduates." he lectured Naruto. Again, he sweatdropped at the daggers glared at Yokaze.

"Never mind. Team 8," he continued, "Inuzuka Kiba, Abrume Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura."

"A four person team?" asked the pink brunette.

"Yes, due to some restrictions, there will be a four man team this year."

"Team 9...team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamamaka Ino." and continued with the rest. Once he finished, he told his students to wait for their new sensei, "Good luck everyone!"

**_Xxxxx_**

_**Team 7...**_

"Naruto-dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke was brooding but was curious of what the blonde was planning.

"Pulling a prank on our new sensei," he smirked as he placed a chalkboard brush on the door, "That what he gets for being so damn late"

"Pfft, a jonin wouldn't fall for a simple prank like that"

Someone entered the room...Whack! The brush fell on the jonin's head.

'Huh? Kakashi?' thought Yokaze.

Naruto, on the other hand was in his back laughing his head off, "Haha! You fell from it dattabayo!"

'Is he really a jonin? How could he have fell for that?' thought Sasuke

"Oh," the silver-haired jonin gave an eye smile, "My first impression of you guys is...I don't like you."

The three 'almost' genin paled.

"Meet me on the roof." he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Yokaze nodded and did the same. She left behind a jealous and a shocked expression.

The two shrugged and made their way to the rooftop. When the two got there, they saw their female teammate sitting in front of the jonin.

"Okay, since we're all here, let's begin with some introductions, say your name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies and stuff like that."

"Hey! Naruto pointed his finger at the jonin,"Why don't you introduced yourself first?"

"Oh, me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future...? Hmm...Well, I have a lot of hobbies." "You next silver girl."

Yokaze nodded, "My name is Kaitsu Yokaze. I like training and making contraptions, I dislike people who abandon their friends and comrades." Kakashi lightened a little, "I dislike fan people and unnecessary things. Dreams...I want to become the greatest kunoichi so that I can protect my friend and the village. I'll even take the title Hokage if necessary." Naruto stared at her, "And hobbies, I help Naruto train and usually run errands for Sandaime-sama."

_'Interesting girl...'_ "You blonde, next"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like cup ramen! What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei buys me ramen. What I dislike is waiting for cup ramen to cook. My dream...is to surpass Hokage! Then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence! Hobbies, pranks I guess."

_'No wonder...'_ "Next!"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And I don't want to use the word 'dream' but, I have an ambition. The revival of my clan and to kill a certain man."

Naruto glared at him, _'Better not mean me...'_

"Itachi..." Yokaze muttered. It was barely noticeable but Sasuke still caught it. He held her by the collar, "What did you say?" No answer. He was bailing up with rage, "Tell me!" No answer again.

"Sasuke-teme! Let her go!" Naruto defended.

"Sasuke," Kakashi sighed, "Just let her go."

The Uchiha eventually obeyed. "Never mind, meet me tomorrow for survival training.

"Why survival training? We did that in the academy!"

"Technically, your opponent is I. Other than that, out of the 27 graduates, usually, but this year 10, will be chosen as genin. The failure rate is over 66%!"

The two rivals paled. Yokaze still remained emotionless.

"Oh, here are the information forms," he handed them sheets of paper, "Don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." the man poofed away.

"Oi, Yokaze nee-chan, wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto tugged her silver hair playfully.

"Sure." she nodded, "Race you there?"

"You're on!" Naruto was already taking a head start.

Yokaze glanced at Sasuke, receiving a 'hn', and she disappeared not in a poof, but in a flash of silver.

Sasuke however, stared at the spot of where his female teammate just was before heading off to do his own business. Though, he was sure jealous of her.

_**Xxxxx**_

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's ramen shop just his mouth was hanging wide-open, "What? How did you get here so fast?"

Yokaze just shrugged and gestured to one of the seats, telling him to get seated.

_**Xxxxx**_

After Naruto's tenth bowl, he gave a slightly concerned look to his friend, "Huh? Nee-chan, what wrong?"

Those words knocked her back in reality, "Oh, um nothing Naruto. Why don't you just eat, I'll pay today."

"Really!" although she doesn't show it, she loves seeing Naruto all cheerful, "Arigato!" Naruto literally dug into the food.

_**After 19 bowls of ramen later...**_

"Thanks nee-chan for the ramen! See you tomorrow!" the blonde waved as he headed home.

Yokaze waved back with an unnoticeable smile. She turned to pay for the ramen. "Naruto's sure a handful alright." the owner of the ramen stand stated, "He's actually a nice person compared to what the others say." she flashed him a grin of approval. That also made her feel food inside that someone else knew the real him. The silver haired kunoichi thanked him once more before setting off.

_**Xxxxx**_

Yokaze walked to a waterfall in the woods. There, she made her way to the water and meditated, "Sasuke, you can come out now."

The Uchiha heir flinched before walking out of the bushes, _'Is she really that skilled?'_

"You've been following me ever since I've been eating at the ramen shop. What is your purpose?" she asked, eyes gleaming a cold shade of blue.

"Hn, how did you know about my brother?" he returned with a cold glare.

The two continued until Yokaze broke the silence, "First of all, you're not even a genin yet. You shouldn't be able to know. Second, if you really want to know, ask the Hokage. He will pass the answer."

Sasuke was starting to get suspicious of the girl, "How so you know so much?"

He didn't get a direct answer, "Unless you are here to train, leave." she ignored his presence and continued her meditating.

A small growl could be heard from the furious Uchiha as he stalked away.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," she whispered, "There are things better left unsaid."

**_Xxxxx_**

He next morning, Yokaze arose very early and got to their destined training grounds. Actually, Yokaze had nowhere to live. The Hokage requested her somewhere to stay but the council refused.

This time, she took her chance and napped under a nearby tree.

After a few hours, Sasuke arrived. He saw Yokaze sleeping under a tree and felt bad for her. Last night after he left, he reminded himself to check on her for no appalling reason. Once he caught a few snoozes, he found the way to the secret waterfall. Yokaze was no longer there hovering atop of the water. Instead, she was sleeping of a tree. Sasuke knew where everyone lived, except for her. He had just recently tracked down Naruto's residence in that old apartment.

The silver-haired kunoichi awoke to see Sasuke standing in front of her. She gave a nod in greeting. He greeted her back.

"Yokaze, this may sound weird but... Would you stay with me at the Uchiha compound?"

She stared at him with cold eyes, "Why are you asking me this? I'm not one of your fangirls."

"You're homeless..."

_'Kuso! Why did I drift to sleep last night? He saw!'_ "Why would you care Sasuke-sama, great Uchiha? No one likes me. That why I've been homeless for almost all my life."

Sasuke was taken back by those words. Homeless from almost all of her life? Why?

"My final answer in no, so don't bother asking."

Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

**_Xxxxx_**

"Oi! Yokaze nee-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto asked as he sprinted towards them. The two opposites nodded their heads. "Umm...where's sensei?"

"Late."

Two long hours later...

Someone poofed into the scene, "You're late!" the blonde kitsune's scream could be heard all across Konoha-gakure.

"Heh heh, sorry, got lost on the road of life."

"Stone reading..." Yokaze muttered.

Kakashi put a timer on a nearby stump, "This timer is set for noon, the end of our session." he held up two bells, "Your task is to take these from me before noon. You only need to get on bell. There are two, so one of you gets tied to a stump. That person fails. So, one of you will get sent back to the academy." Kakashi explained, "Though, you will won't succeed unless you come at me with the intention to kill."

"You can't even dodge a blackboard eraser, we'll kill you!" Naruto laughed.

The Cyclops ignored him, "Okay, let's get going...ready...Start!"

The three soon-to-be genin darted off.

**_Xxxxx_**

_'The basics of a ninja is to be hidden well. Good, they have all hidden well.'_ he suddenly flinched.

"Come and fight me!" a voice screamed from behind.

**_Xxxxx_**

_'What a moron...'_ the raven-haired Uchiha thought.

Yokaze facepalmed,_ 'Fine, I'll help you Naruto.'_ she jumped out to where Naruto and Kakashi were standing.

_'Hmm...These two look as if they'll work together...'_

Yokaze gave Naruto a nod, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" the two had their hands in a cross seal. Ten clones of each poofed in existence.

_'Interesting, these two also know that jutsu.'_ Kakashi took out his Icha Icha Paradise book.

Naruto fell over, "Reading at this time?" No answer. Then he looked at Yokaze. They both nodded, signaling to start.

It started off as Naruto and five clones recklessly attacking Kakashi even though all the attacks were blocked. Once he was knocked aside, him clones also disappeared. Yokaze threw a heavy punch at Kakashi. He almost had no time to escape or dodge the quick attack. With fast thinking, he jumped to his side and slid his book in his pocket. Right when he glanced at his female student, the silver haired jonin heard footsteps behind. _'Shoot! Didn't notice that!'_ Naruto was charging at full speed and was so close to hitting him.

_**Xxxxx**_

Sasuke, on the other hand was watching the battle with wide interest. And yet he was jealous of how powerful his teammates were. 'No! I cannot have teammates; they'll slow me down! I'll just have to get the bell myself.'

_**Xxxxx**_

Yokaze was ready to launch a powerful attack. She called up a clone. Both of them starred making seals.

One would of thought the two clones were doing the same jutsu so it would be two times stronger.

Once the seals were finished, the real one yelled, "Fūuton: Daitoppa!" the clone yelled, "Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" together, these two jutsus combined forced Kakashi to flee.

_'I'm not going to let you run away. Hiraishi!'_ a silver flash ran around the field. It stopped right behind Kakashi,_ 'No way... Hiraishi? Sensei's prized technique? But they aren't even related!'_ but now isn't the time to think how she knew that technique. It's a time to run!

**_Xxxxx_**

As she predicted, Kakashi was planning to run rather than counter attack. Suddenly, two arms grabbed a hold of Kakashi's back, "Naruto! Bells!"

Naruto understood what she meant to get both the bells. He charged at him in an attempt to get them. Kakashi noticed and forced his way out of Yokaze's iron grip. She was then slammed into a tree, hard.

While Naruto's attempt failed, he was thrown into the nearby pond by 1000 years of pain! **(XD haha!)** With two fingers poking his anus.

Sasuke sweatdropped, _'My turn.'_

**_Chapter 3, End_**

**Soo...I dunno. I feel that I just can't drop this story. There's just something, and in other words, even if no one reviews or favorites, I'm still going with this story. Chao. ~Sigh~**


End file.
